Ano Natsu He
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Porque Sasuke Uchiha conoció a su primer amor en una lluvia de Verano. Ella tenía el cabello color rosa, y poseía un gigantesco paraguas rojo.


¡Hola! Tras haber pasado un mes desde mi one shot "Salad Chipotle", ahora he decidido escribir un laargo one shot Sasusaku, en AU. No sé, me gustó como quedó xD Es desde un punto de vista de Sasuke, pero narración en 3° persona. Así que disculpen si quedó muy OoC o algo, pero en verdad, desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo Sasusaku. ¡Gracias por la bienvenida que me dieron al fandom!

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

** { Ano Natsu He }**

**i. Se puede encontrar el amor, aunque el cielo esté llorando**

Era de esas tardes de verano, en las que lo único que se ve caer es la repentina llovizna con un toque refrescante, pero con aquella sensación de bochorno que ni la más fría ducha te puede quitar.

Esa tarde, Sasuke Uchiha, de apenas diecisiete años de edad, estaba caminando luego de haber discutido con su padre: Fugaku Uchiha. Quien le había dado unos folletos para ingresar a una escuela de leyes, pero que por el momento, a Sasuke, no le interesaba. Además, aún faltaba para que llegara el momento para ir a la universidad. Por el momento, él solo quería disfrutar de la adolescencia que se le fue dada, con sus amigos (poco a de admitir) y sus pasatiempos.

No, ahora Sasuke Uchiha, no estaba listo para darle su vida a una institución.

Por lo que a las dieciséis horas, el aun adolecente de cabellos oscuros se quedó de pie esperando la parada de algún autobús. Había quedado con sus amigos Naruto, Suigetsu, Hinata, Karin y Juugo en ir a comer, a lo que esperando que el autobús con el número 111, Sasuke se quedara sobre sus dos pies sin importarle la lluvia que ahora lo mojaba.

No fue sino que mientras, estaba distrayendo observando el cielo gris, algo le dio un golpe en el brazo. A lo que un poco molesto porque había sido interrumpido en un punto de reflexión, se giró para buscar al insolente que había osado a molestarlo.

Pero se quedó callado y muy quieto, sin voz alguna, cuando notó que era un chica. Y que esta misma, se estaba sobando la frente. Sasuke no dijo nada, y no porque no quería, sino porque su garganta se había secado y algo, le impedía hacer sonido alguno.

Ya que la chica en cuestión, ante sus ojos era preciosa.

Tenía un cabello corto y brillante, de un bonito color rosa. Mucho más rosa que cualquier gama de colores que hubiese visto, incluso, puede jurar que el cabello de esta chica era incluso más suave que la misma seda.

Luego estaban sus ojos, grandes y bonitos de un extraño pigmento de color jade. Pero no uno opaco, sino uno con una luz oculta. Siguiendo sus labios, pequeños y rosados al igual que sus pómulos.

Ni que decir de su cuerpo. Sasuke había visto a muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero estaba seguro de que ninguna mujer poseía mejor cuerpo de que el de la chica que estaba parada frente a él. Que si bien, no es voluptuoso, era simplemente perfecto

—L-Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba.

Se disculpó, con una sonrisa, y con un enorme paraguas rojo que los estaba cubriendo ahora a ambos. Por segunda ocasión, Sasuke no pudo decir nada, y la voz de ella, lo había puesto mucho más nervioso de lo que antes ya había estado cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Y a este punto, se preguntó porque ella seguía parada enfrente suyo ¿Qué no le había dado miedo al notar, que él la estaba escaneando de arriba abajo?, ¿no lo había visto como un bicho raro?

—Está lloviendo—dijo ella—Me gusta la lluvia y el olor de la tierra mojada, además de que la lluvia ayuda a que las flores se vean más bonitas, ¿no crees?

Le preguntó, provocando que sintiera algo de calor en el pecho, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si responder o solo quedarse callado. Ya que nunca le había ocurrido esto. Nunca, había estado tan nervioso al ver a una chica, ni mucho menos, cuando estas le hablaban. Siempre era el efecto contrario, no esto.

—S-Si… creo que sí.

Ella sonrió de nueva cuenta, mientras, un autobús con el número 108 hacía su parada, provocando que ella cerrara el paraguas y caminara hacia adelante.

—Esta es mi salida. Fue un gusto platicar contigo—lo miró—Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero luego, algo parecido a una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Yo… espero lo mismo.

Y se fue, dejando a Sasuke con una pregunta que pasaba por su mente una y otra vez, desde que había visto su rostro.

_¿Este sería acaso el llamado, enamoramiento a primera vista?_

Esperaba por todos los dioses que lo fuera.

**ii. Ella era real, y era un hada de azúcar. **

Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces, y Sasuke, no se había vuelto a encontrar con la joven de cabellos rosados, algo difícil ya que en la ciudad, no se contaban con muchas personas con ese color de cabello (aunque tampoco era, como si Sasuke hubiese visto a alguien más con ese tipo de pelo).

Y no, no le había comentado nada a nadie, ni a su hermano mayor Itachi o al dobe. No, era chica misteriosa sería su secreto. Además, no quería que Karin se enterara, ya que sabe, luego lo hostigaría de preguntas, si bien, ella es su amiga, no puede evitar que también sea una maldita chismosa.

Pero a estas alturas, Sasuke en verdad cree que ella fue solo una mera epifanía, ya que Konoha no era muy grande si lo pensabas con atención.

¿Pero acaso aquellos nervios y sonrojos, también habían sido inventados?, no, claro que no. Ese tipo de sensaciones Sasuke sabe bien que son difíciles de sentir (o al menos para él), así que la opción de que ella fuese imaginaria estaba descartada.

— ¡Sasuke, apúrate! —le regañó Naruto, quien iba caminando a la par de Hinata. Al mismo tiempo que esta se detenía— ¿Hinata-chan?

—Se ven deliciosos…—murmuró mirando como detrás de un vitral, unos bollos eran recién colocados— ¿Podríamos comprar algunos?

Naruto miró a Sasuke, buscando la aprobación. A lo que el de cabellos oscuros asintió mirando, como sus amigos corrían hacia aquella panadería, por lo que no tuvo de otra que seguirlos.

_Y en ese momento, se prometió que en el próximo festival, pediría fortuna para el hogar Hyūga._

Ya que una chica de cabellos rosas, miraba atentamente unas galletas de azúcar.

Con una sonrisa amplia, como una niña que esperaba impaciente por un regalo de navidad para ser abierto. Para Sasuke, esa sonrisa en el rostro de ella, podía ser vista de muchas maneras.

Y claro, él no era fanático del azúcar, pero aun así se acercó, haciendo un poco que ruido para que ella lo notara, lo cual funcionó.

—¡Ah! Nos hemos encontrado de nuevo—dijo con una sonrisa—Había temido que te habrías cambiado de ciudad o algo parecido, no es muy difícil encontrar a las personas por estos rumbos.

Así que compartían el mismo pensamiento. Interesante.

— ¿También vienes por galletas?, porque las que prepara Kurenai-san son las mejoras que he probado, y más, las que están bañadas con azúcar.

— ¿Adicta al azúcar?

Y por primera vez, de sus escasos encuentros, miró que ella se sonrojaba.

—Amante del azúcar queda mejor.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa, mientras cogía unas galletas y las metía en una pequeña bolsa de papel, para luego, ir a pagarlas. Y a los pocos minutos, regresó hacia donde ella estaba. Estirando sus brazos extendiéndole la pequeña bolsa.

—¿Eh?

—Ten, como agradecimiento a…—pensó rápido—que me pusieras el paraguas aquel día.

Aunque la verdad, solo había querido darle algo.

—Pero fue solo por un tiempo, estoy segura de que probablemente, ya llevabas mucho tiempo ahí parado.

Y si, era cierto, pero aun así…

—No, en verdad—la miró—Acéptalas.

Ella sonrió: —Gracias entonces…

—Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y el momento que más esperaba, llegó.

—Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, yo soy Sakura Haruno.

_Sakura._

Al fin, conocía el nombre de la chica de la cual, se había perdidamente enamorado.

**iii. Todos se han enterado de la flor, aunque él no lo haya comentado**

Era un día de clases aburrido, como todos los demás. Suigetsu y Naruto no paraban de hacer chorradas a los profesores, mientras que Hinata se tapaba el rostro ocultando su vergüenza y Karin los regañaba.

Sasuke a eso, por primera vez, no le importaba. En su lugar, estaba muy ocupado observando el árbol de cerezo que estaba en el exterior, enfrente de la ventana que estaba a su izquierda.

Porque para Sasuke, todos sus pensamientos siempre se desviaban hacia ella, hacia Sakura.

Desde aquel encuentro en la panadería, ambos se habían intercambiado sus números telefónicos, ahora era casi de a diario, desde hace una semana, que se mandasen mensajes. Ya sea solo para saludar, o para platicar de cómo había sido su día. Incluso ella le había comentado que había sido convocada a ser la representante de su clase, algo que la hacía feliz, y por ende, él se ponía feliz por ella. Aunque algunas veces pensaba que sería mucho más feliz si ella estuviese estudiando en su mismo instituto. Pero bueno, que conversaran por las tardes al menos, ya era algo bueno para él.

—Sasuke ya vámonos—dijo Suigetsu apareciendo a su lado—Las clases han terminado.

Claro, y otra vez, no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Pensando en una chica, ¿eh? — comentó con picardía Naruto, Karin al escucharlo, se crispó— ¿Acaso en Karin?

Y la pobre se ilusionó.

—No, te he dicho miles de veces que en ella no.

—Oh—soltó ella triste, pero añadiéndole algo más a la conversación, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa—Pero entonces si es en una chica ¿no?

Y Juugo pudo jurar por primera vez en su vida, que Sasuke Uchiha se había sorprendido y sonrojado. Así que en efecto se trataba de alguien, y de una chica.

—Oye zanahoria—dijo Suigetsu sacando de su bolsillo un broche en forma de flor de _sakura_—Ten.

Y ella, aunque sonrojada y enojada por el apodo, lo aceptó. Sabía que su amigo quería animarla luego del al parecer rechazo por parte del Uchiha.

Pero eso, no lo notó Sasuke, no. Él ahora, estaba viendo como Karin, se ponía ese broche rosa en su cabello. Sasuke solo escuchaba, el eco del nombre de Sakura en su mente.

Y Juugo junto a Hinata, quienes eran los observadores, se dieron cuenta de ello.

Con que Sakura ¿eh?

—Entonces…—Naruto pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo— ¿Cuándo la vamos a conocer teme? —El de ojos oscuros lo miró molesto— ¡Oh claro! Seguramente no quieres que conozca al gran Naruto Uzumaki porque luego caerá rendida a mis pies ¿cierto?, ¡pero no te preocupes! Yo solo tengo ojos para Hinata-chan.

—N-Naruto-kun…—suspiró resignada la muchacha, para luego, mirar a Sasuke—No te preocupes Sasuke-san, si no nos quieres decir quién es la chica ahora, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

—Yo no estoy…

— ¡El teme está enamorado dattebayo! —exclamó eufórico el rubio— ¡Vayamos a comer ramen para festejar que nuestro teme ya ha crecido!

—¡Maldito dobe!

No hacía falta decir que ese día, Sasuke había recibido un mensaje de Naruto una vez que había llegado a su hogar. Y mentiría si dijera que, una sonrisa no se había asomado en su rostro tras leerlo:

"_Te lo mereces Sasuke ¡ve con todo!"_

**iiiv. No todos tenemos la misma vida, y ella no es la excepción.**

Si había algo que Sasuke se había dado cuenta luego, de un mes y medio de haber conocido a Sakura, era que ambos tenían vidas y rutinas muy diferentes.

Mientras que él salía con sus amigos después de clases, o entrenaba con su hermano mayor artes marciales, Sakura (quien era un año más joven que él) tenía que quedarse después clases por ser ahora miembro del consejo estudiantil, participando en juntas y eventos, para después, asistir a un trabajo de medio tiempo en una florería, la florería Yamanaka si su mente no le fallaba.

Mientras él se divertía e ignoraba las responsabilidades, ella maduraba a una corta y precipitada edad, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y con toda las ganas del mundo.

Por otra parte, también estaba nuevamente la escuela.

Sakura y él pasaban varias horas en un instituto, separados. Cada quien con diferentes amistades, cada quien con diferentes aventuras de poca duración, pero diferentes al fin de cuentas.

Y eso Sasuke lo sabía una vez, que pasaba por la escuela de ella y la miraba caminar. Con esa falda de tablones azules, blusa blanca de botones y saco negro. Muy diferente de su uniforme sin gracia alguna.

Pero ella nunca caminaba sola, con Sakura, siempre iban un par de rubias, Ino y Temari, secundadas por unos chicos llamados Shikamaru, Gaara y Sai. Por Sakura los reconocía de vista, pero más a Ino, ya que habían conversado un poco cuando llegó a la florería que es de la madre de esta (y el lugar, donde Sakura trabaja). Eran el consejo estudiantil, quienes movían la escuela gracias a sus buenas calificaciones y conductas.

Los envidiaba demasiado. Ya que ellos seguramente habían visto muchas más caras de Sakura de las que él, había visto en sus escasos encuentros. Incluso sabe (una vez más por Yamanaka) que un superior a ellos llamado Sasori, se le había confesado a Sakura unos días atrás.

Sabe que ella dijo que no, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse celoso de que habían más chicos interesados en ella como él. No podía evitar sentir molestia al pensar que ella, podría decirle a uno de ellos el _sí._ Y dejarlo a él, como solo un encuentro casual que había tenido en la parada del autobús.

Lo cual era cierto, pero Sasuke quería pensar que si se conocieron en esas circunstancias, era por algo _más. _No solo para únicamente, mandarse mensajes de texto.

Sasuke quería que Sakura, lo viera como él, la miraba siempre a ella.

**v. Los meses pasaron volando, su cabello crece más largo, y el corazón está más que enamorado**

Se encontraba con sus amigos en el centro comercial, en unas de las mesa del exterior pese al frío que estaba haciendo. Sasuke miraba a Naruto comer su inseparable ramen, mientras que los demás optaban por una caliente y deliciosa pizza.

Por unos instantes, miraba su teléfono para ver si Sakura le había mandado un mensaje, pero nada. Desde hace una semana, que ella no le mandaba algo o se los contestaba. Lo cual es extraño, Sakura, no era de esas personas que dejara en blanco una conversación.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿cómo vas con esa chica? —preguntó Suigetsu, mientras esquivaba el golpe d cierta pelirroja.

—¿La chica de la que está enamorado el teme?

—Seguramente ya han de ser novios ¿no Sasuke? —ahora preguntó Karin.

Pero el chico nos les respondió, dándoles a entender que algo andaba mal, pero que no se los iba a comentar. Y a decir verdad, Sasuke nunca les comentaba lo que rondaba por su cabeza, pero ellos siempre estaban ahí para descubrirlo aunque él no quisiera.

—¡Oh, chica guapa a la vista! —gritó el de dientes afilados mirando, hacia la puerta que se abría dejando al descubierto a, efectivamente, una chica.

Pero lo único que Sasuke vio, fue cabello rosa.

Más largo de lo que lo recordaba.

Había salido a las mesas del exterior, siendo acompañada de los miembros del conejo estudiantil, pero también, con otra chica de cabellos castaños, quien venía cogida de la mano del pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

Estaba mucho más bonita desde la última vez que la había visto, hace ya, dos meses atrás. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, quizás por el frío, y sus ojos seguían igual de lindos y brillantes, de ese llamativo color jade.

—A que acepta salir conmigo—dijo Suigetsu.

— ¡Ja, ya quisieras! —burló Naruto—Pero sí, es muy bonita… ¡Pero no más que tú Hinata-chan! —exclamó al ver la mirada de su novia.

—Pareciera como si un chicle estuviese pegado en su cabeza—y ese fue el mordaz comentario de Karin.

— ¿Sasuke-san?

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada, solo miró, como Sakura se sentaba en la silla que quedaba de frente, mirando hacia donde él estaba sentado. Así que no era un genio para saber, que miradas jade y ónix se encontraron.

Y al hacerlo, la sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sakura, y Sasuke, se sonrojó y trató de hacer de todo para devolverle una también.

A estas alturas, sus amigos ya sabían quién era la chica. Y no había duda, de que esta correspondía a los sentimientos de su amigo.

¿Qué si Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella?

Ellos sabían, que esto era algo mucho más que un simple enamoramiento.

—Regreso en unos…

—No te preocupes teme, ve con tu novia.

— ¡Qué no es…!

—Ándale, pese a que tiene un chicle embarrado, también admito que tiene lo suyo—suspiró Karin mirándolo—Es bonita, no lo arruines.

—Y…—Juugo cogió un pedazo de pizza— ¿Nos dirás su nombre?

Sasuke sonrió burlón: —No.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-san, no necesitamos saber el nombre de Sakura-san de todos modos.

Definitivamente, los Hyūga no eran llamados genios por nada.

—¡Una diosa del cerezo! —Exclamó Suigetsu—Eres un bastardo con suerte Sasuke.

Pero él ya no los estaba escuchando, en su lugar, había caminado hacia la mesa donde Sakura estaba, y algo le decía, que esos chicos que la acompañaban ya sabían de él. Porque solo le bastó acercarse, para que todos despidiesen a la chica.

—Bueno, si no quieren que arruine su cita triple solo tenían que decirlo—dijo haciéndose la ofendida, pero con una sonrisa divertida—Vamos Sasuke-kun.

Tras meses, ese Sasuke-kun se había escuchado como ángeles.

—Disculpa si no te he podido responder los mensajes—decía una vez, que habían comenzado a caminar en el centro comercial—Estuve muy ocupada preparando el festival de mi escuela, además tenía muchos exámenes.

Si bien, Sasuke no le estaba pidiendo explicaciones, estaba muy feliz de que quisiera dárselas. Ya que eso quería decir que ella también estaba viendo esto como algo más que unos simples mensajes nada más. No por nada, ahora ambos estaban conversando de lo que habían hecho en este lapso de tiempo sin verse, no por nada, Sasuke estaba sintiendo como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

—Sabes, estás más alto a cómo te recordaba—comentó un poco tímida.

—Y tú… tu cabello está más largo.

Sakura lo miró, e inconscientemente pasó su mano por un mechón largo color rosa, acariciándolo pero sin dejar de verlo a él.

—Si… ¿y te gusta?

Y él, inconscientemente, también respondió.

—Me encanta.

**vi. Lo que no puede ser ocultado, que lo revelen las lágrimas del cielo**

Ya no podía ocultarlo más. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía que decirle sus sentimientos a Sakura Haruno.

Esa chiquilla de cabello brillante, amplia sonrisa, con gran vitalidad, quien no se queda callada y explota fácilmente, adicta al azúcar, ingenua también, pero de carácter. Sí, ella, esa cajita llena de sorpresas, había cautivado por completo a Sasuke. Pese a que no tenían nada en común, pese, a que eran totalmente diferentes entre sí, Sasuke no había podido evitar enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Pese a su corta edad y que no sabía nada de la vida, él sabe que quería que Sakura estuviese con él siempre a partir de ahora.

Por eso, esa tarde de Diciembre, mientras está parado sobre la calle que la conoció, a él no le está importando que la lluvia lo esté mojando. Es más que relajante, y le está bajando los nervios al igual que el sonrojo que ahora trae consigo.

Ya que esa tarde, él había citado a Sakura.

La había citado, para confesarle sus sentimientos.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Es entonces cuando la sonrisa de Sasuke hace presencia en el lugar. Ya que como la primera vez que se habían conocido estaba lloviendo, y ella traía consigo aquel enorme paraguas rojo. Y ahora, lo estaba usando para protegerlos a ambos de la lluvia.

Tal y como unos meses atrás.

—¡Sasuke-kun, no deberías estar parado bajo la lluvia! —le regañó—¿Y si no hubiese traído yo mi paraguas?

—Sería lo más raro del mundo, ya que tú _adoras_ esa cosa gigantesca de color rojo.

Sakura se sonrojó, murmurando cosas como _estúpido Uchiha_ o _siempre cree saberlo todo_. Pero Sasuke sabe que ella no lo dice para mal, no, su sonrojo y su pequeña sonrisa era contraria a todo lo que ella estaba ahora murmurando.

—Y bien Sasuke-kun ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Y su corazón, dijo que era suficiente, que tenía que hablar ahora.

—De verdad, algunas veces puedes ser mu ingenua Sakura—ella lo miró de mala gana, pero luego bajó la mirada avergonzada—Yo…, lo que quiero decirte es que…

E inhaló profundamente.

—No me gusta la lluvia, pero si por ti fuera, podría contemplarla por horas. No me gusta mucho el azúcar, pero por ti, siempre viviría rodeado de ella. No me gusta mucho usar mi celular, pero por ti nunca lo apagaría. No me gustan las flores, pero la flor sakura se convirtió en mi favorita. No me gusta el color rosa—sonrió—pero gracias a ti, podría convertirse en mi segundo color favorito—vio que ella iba a decir algo—ya que el primero, es el color verde, específicamente, el jade.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, apretando el mango del paraguas.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué…?

—Me gustas, y mucho—sintió el sonrojo venir a su rostro—Desde la primera vez que te vi yo…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que Sakura, había soltado el mago del paraguas para abrazarlo. Pasando sus delgados brazos por la cintura de Sasuke, y enterrando su rostro en el pecho. El Uchiha no sabía que decir o hacer. Casi nunca era abrazado por las personas, ni por sus amigos, ya que estos saben que él no es de mucho contacto físico, pero que Sakura lo hiciera, lo estaba haciendo sentir raro.

Así que también hizo lo mismo, también regresó el abrazo a Sakura. Aunque, no sabía si esta lo hacía porque le correspondía, o porque no quería hacer el rechazo más doloroso.

—Bakka…—murmuró, temblando—Te tardaste mucho Sasuke-kun—se separó un poco, tenía sus ojos cristalizados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro—¡Tú también me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi!

Y entonces, Sasuke supo que Sakura era la indicada, que siempre lo había sido.

Por eso, sin importarle que el cielo estuviera llorando en pleno Diciembre, la besó.

Fue un beso corto, tímido, incluso puede decirse que tonto, pero eso no les había importado a ninguno de ellos. Ya que sus labios encajaban muy bien juntos, al igual que sus manos y sus frentes una vez, que las colocabas una con la otra.

—Sabes, si seguimos así podremos pescar un resfriando—dijo Sakura mirando sus manos ahora entrelazadas.

—Mi casa está cerca de aquí.

— ¿Apenas nos besamos y quieres que ya vaya a tu casa?, lo siento, no soy esa clase de chicas Sasuke-kun.

—Sé que no lo eres—ambos apretaron un poco más las manos—Por eso me gustas.

Y ambos rieron un poco, mientras que Sasuke cogía el mango de aquel gran paraguas rojo, y lo usaba para cubrirlos a ambos de la lluvia.

Pensando, en lo que el mañana, les podría estar preparando.

**vii. Hacia el futuro, donde el verano nos está sonriendo.**

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro. Mirando a las enfermeras pasar a prisa junto a los doctores. Pero es que estaba nervioso.

Su esposa, había estado en trabajo de parto desde hace doce horas, y no había noticias de ella. Incluso Naruto y Suigetsu, junto a sus respectivas parejas (llámense Hinata y Karin), habían ido a verlo para saber si estaba bien.

Pero no, él no lo estaría hasta saber, si su esposa e hija (porque vaya que sabían del sexo del bebé) estaban bien.

—Familiares de la señora Uchiha…

Y Sasuke rápidamente, una vez que había terminado de hablar el doctor, corrió hacia la habitación correspondida.

Para al momento de abrir la puerta, ver como aquella mujer de largos cabellos rosas, acariciaba el rostro de una pequeña bebé de indicios, a tener cabello negro.

—Es hermosa… ahora ya somos una familia completa, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke rápidamente fue a sentarse junto a ella, besándole la cien.

—Gracias Sakura…

Mientras que en el exterior, el sol salía iluminando todo a su paso, con su gran esplendor.

.

* * *

><p><strong># U<strong>sagi-**c**han.


End file.
